20 Questions for the Goblin King
by Kyndsie
Summary: A human interviewer had been researching magical things, and had been granted a round of questions with the Goblin King. What would make Jareth agree to it? What would he expect to get out of it? Chapter 19: Epilogue Version 1, posted August 4th.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after.

* * *

_We join this story at some point after the beginning, uncertain of how close to a resolution. As far as we know, Jareth the Goblin King has agreed to an interview with a mortal female. Her reasons for requesting and his reasons for agreeing are at present unknown. The stipulations include a complete lack of filming said interview, although audio recordings are permitted; further, the interview must not take place in-person. Who enacted which restriction is a saga unto itself. The Goblin King has agreed to answer truthfully, and the interviewer is under the impression that she has been granted 20 questions_.

Interviewer – I am pleased to have this opportunity to speak with you, Your Majesty, and that we could agree on terms.

The interview occurs via mirror; the questioner appears to be in a studio dressing room, based on the lights that border the mirror, and somehow has kept her face from being completely visible to her counterpart. The Goblin King's face, however, is plain as day opposite her, and has a smug sort of grin across his face as he slouches haphazardly in his throne.

Goblin King – Not at all. Something about your drive for answers has piqued my own natural curiosity. Just remember, I will only answer the questions that you ask, and no other. Shall we begin?

As he finishes speaking, a goblin peers out from behind the throne with a small notepad in hand, snickering to herself. Oddly enough, she appears to wear a glittery washcloth as a hat.

Trying not to be distracted by the sight of a goblin, the interviewer maintains her composure, and smiles as she proceeds.

Interviewer – Of course. First of all, how did you come to hear of my search for answers, of my curiosity about you, your world, and what to us in the "mundane" world is so very unknown?

The Goblin King's blank stare lasts a moment or two, but does not come close to masking the slight irritation in his reply.

GK - Unknown...? Such an impertinent insinuation. Do you have any idea how many stories there are in your world about my own? _Every_ one of them was birthed by a truth we let slip into your world like a seed. We are not unknown; we are simply ignored according to the genius of our own design. But that is beside the point.

His deep breath gives him enough time to compose himself, and invites his devious grin to return to his face.

GK – Now, to answer your _questions_. I will be kind and count those four questions as one, but do not expect me to be so kind in the future. I received a letter.

During the King's reply, the goblin makes four quick marks, and then tries to rub them out without an eraser, and now tears the page away. She gravely makes a single mark on a fresh page.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat.  
As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for info on the little goblin.

* * *

Trying to do a lightning search of her own memory while having the Goblin King not-quite staring at her through such a highly unlikely medium as silvered glass, the interviewer can't quite recall just how very many letters she had sent during this slightly more than year-long quest for information.

Interviewer – My apologies for the _unspecific_ question, Your Majesty, and I appreciate your _generosity_ in the reply. I meant no insult in claiming that your world is unknown; rather you have probably noticed that there are countless different legends and stories and cultural traditions that involve what we call "magic" and could possibly relate to your realm, but I don't think that they would all have been seeded by you and your subjects. Now, I freely admit to having written many letters during my active search to understand.

She shakes her head, realizing that her preparation in forming questions was inadequate to this moment, at least, and possibly to this entire conversation. She suspects that her counterpart will have more of his questions answered, those both asked and left unasked, than she will.

Interviewer – Knowing that I follow somewhat obsolete letter-writing conventions, I dare ask this: What information was in the full address header of that letter?

GK – I never look for anything more than the return sender's name. After all, as acting monarch, I must know whom I address. This particular letter must have been routed through the system more than a few times; by the time it arrived on my desk all I could make out of the name was 'Will'.

The smirk returns during these few sentences, that devious smirk, as he continues looking the girl over, attempting to soak in every possible detail about her.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for info on the little goblin.

* * *

Noticing the Goblin King's imperious response, as though he dismisses the idea of any importance to be found elsewhere within a letter's direction, the interviewer smiles with a touch of relief. Her relief is tempered, however, as she can _feel_ his gaze seeking to penetrate her careful lighting scheme. She successfully squelches a momentary doubt within her own iron will, and distracts herself with a quick, querying glance at the goblin, who is even now trying to balance herself on a single elbow without falling into the throne.

Interviewer – Wait, Your Majesty… "acting" monarch… What does _that_ mean in context of your title "Goblin King"?

GK – I certainly hope that you don't mean to imply that I resemble these lovable brutes in some way. I am not a goblin myself but have been 'elected' as their leader for several reasons, but more specifically as the leader of the Underground kingdom. There are several goblin tribes I have no influence on whatsoever.

He stops for a moment realizing that he has once again been caught monologuing; in continuing he would give her far more information than is deserved by that single question. He smiles, almost seeming sincere before he continues his answer.

GK – I am the king and as such the monarch, but I can pass the title to whomever I wish, whenever I wish.

Curious about that pause, but knowing no way to ask after it, the interviewer smiles as she shifts carefully in her chair. Seeing that movement, the Goblin King becomes more alert, proving that he is not as relaxed and in command of the situation as he apparently wants her to believe. Her smile deepens. She has relaxed a tiny bit, for she doesn't realize that her smile is fairly recognizable, even in uncertain light.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for info on the little goblin.

* * *

During the King's description of his own role, and the brief political history of the Underground kingdom, the goblin settles back onto both feet, and sinks down as though prepared to nap. Exercising phenomenal self-preservation, she wields her writing utensil in determination to fulfill her Kingly-appointed duty: counting the questions and taking notes as directed by the King.

Interviewer – I'm going to follow this rabbit trail a ways, Your Majesty. What would make you pass on the title?

She leans forward and almost stops herself from gesturing during her first sentence, thus throwing her face into a different combination of shadows, and making her face even more difficult to see clearly. This is a clever lighting scheme.

The Goblin King smirks, all too pleased by this question.

GK – A great many things, I suppose. A _child_ with the potential power to replace me one day. The enchanting _smile_ of a young girl – you know, the kind that stays fresh in your mind from the moment you see it until the day you die. Whatever it may be, it would have to come and take this _power_ far away from me.

He puts a special emphasis on certain words, and leans back in his throne far more relaxed now after seeing her smile. He keeps a careful eye on her facial expression as he speaks, as he made sure to drop hints that only she would catch.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for info on the little goblin.

* * *

Reminding herself to be wary of that smirk, especially if even one-fourth of her research proves truly applicable to this _being_ visible in the mirror across from her, the interviewer glances at the goblin. Seeing that the goblin is trying to munch unobtrusively on… something discovered on the floor somewhere nearby… the questioner reminds herself that she had expected some parrying.

Good thing she medaled in the fencing league while completing her studies.

Settling back into her original seating position, and dimmest lighting spot, she permits herself an extra moment, then two, to breathe, as it will give the King a misleading sense of accomplishment.

Interviewer – I suppose that I find a young girl's smile to be less… ummm… _entrancing_ than you, Your Majesty. That was some clever _dancing_ about, answering the question without being too _generous_ in details. You probably know that I have spent many months researching deeply to learn about your realm, and I have come across a plethora of stories, which have many key ideas in common. And some key phrases.

The Goblin King shifts again, unwilling to admit any doubt now that he thinks he's on the right trail.

Interviewer – So tell me, Your Majesty, what parts of what you have described have you actually experienced?

Her expression has resumed its standard professional-interest poker-face quality, which has proven unreadable to all. At least to all mortals.

The King sits forward in his chair, his fingers crossed briefly in front of his face as all appearance of folly and jest vanish from it. His face takes on a look of sincerity and loss that on him is nearly unsettling.

GK – What a probing question to ask, Ms. Elizabeth. I have encountered it, yes _all_ of it. In recent years, a young girl with exceptional beauty and grace wished her brother away to me; she didn't smile much then. But I knew her smile from long before she knew me. I had seen her running about in the park reading from my book, I had witnessed how the goblins seemed to respond to her even when she didn't notice them, and I could see in her eyes that she felt in her world the way I felt in mine... alone.

He sits back in his chair, no longer lying across it but rather sitting up. He places one arm on either armrest, a timeless, distant look in his eyes, and he resumes his answer.

GK – In the end I offered her everything and she left me nothing. Next question, Ms. Elizabeth.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for info on the little goblin.

* * *

The interviewer tilts her head minutely toward the mirror before the King began his reply, her poker-face overcome in curiosity at this abrupt shift in his demeanor. As he speaks, she starts, regretting the visible double-take at hearing the ease with which he invokes her middle name. The story he describes is familiar, and not just from all of her time spent researching. It resonates within her, hinting at a dream that disappears just before waking.

So preoccupied is "Elizabeth" that she does not notice the goblin taking careful note of her every reaction; the interviewer is becoming distracted within her own thoughts, and in the words that the King weaves around her.

His motion in adjusting in his chair jars her enough to refocus on the present: the fact that her counterpart no longer appears relaxed, but regal and determined to face the pain, and that he issues such a painful summation of that epoch in his life. And then seals the door on that topic.

"Elizabeth" reaches for a glass of water from a table off to her side, giving both interviewer and subject another needed moment for composure before they resume.

Interviewer – Thank you for that, Your Majesty. I admit that your story is touching, and somewhat new to me. It isn't a retelling of any legends that I've uncovered, but somehow new and timeless simultaneously. However, I do take issue with your ready use of my middle name. I don't recall ever including it in any correspondence during my research, not even using the initial "E." And we didn't agree on using personal names. I'll use two questions at once and ask this: How do you know my middle name, and what should I call _you_ in exchange?

"Elizabeth" moves to place the water glass back on the table; her hands are not completely steady, even as she hopes that the distance from the mirror, the angle, and the uncertain light conceal her nerves.

The king's response is quick, scarcely allowing a moment's forethought.

GK – Seeing as I have never been one for such formalities you may simply call me Jareth, though I admit there is something else I would much rather be called...

He pauses as though looking over her once more, and puts on his best smirk, though his eyes remain unchanged.

GK – No, I best not. It may prove too much for you to handle at this point of your research. As for how I know your name, I know quite a lot more than just that about you. Nothing goes unnoticed by me when it comes to me and my kingdom. It was a simple matter of having you watched as you did your research. Did you know that libraries have a whole breed of goblins dedicated to adding layers of dust to books?

He stops for a moment and then gives a sincere smile.

GK – Tell you what, Elizabeth, let's make a deal shall we? If you can tell me who the girl in my story is, then I will tell you what I truly wish you to call me.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

Taken aback by direct permission to use his first name, the interviewer is wary, cautious, and still coping with the after-effects of… something… she's not sure why her memory has blocked her, nor why it's trying to wreak havoc with the rest of her concentration and coordination. As a result, she doesn't quite grasp the underlying emotion in his voice, and responds in a practical, literal vein.

Interviewer – I am very grateful, sir, for the kind permission to use your name. Knowing that words have power, and names even moreso, I must refrain, at least for now, from using yours. Since you've proven to have accurate knowledge of my preferred name, you may continue to use it, without obligation.

This splitting of her attention to control her sudden tendency to tremble is chipping away at her pleasant, professional mannerisms. She still doesn't notice that the little goblin has been staring at her, and now appears to be sketching something.

Interviewer – I do hope that it wasn't too tiring for your goblins, following around a researcher, writer, and part-time "Arts and Entertainment Correspondent." It is good, though, to have that presence of dust accounted for… and I can let myself wi – no, _hope_ that goblin-dust is a preservative of old books and manuscripts.

Her mind racing, cluing her in more closely to what _Jareth_ had actually said, and implied, she certainly doesn't see his change in posture as she nearly uttered that single, powerful word.

Interviewer – I admit that I usually do want more knowledge, more information, so the journalist side of me wants to get your answer for that reason. The researcher side of me is smiling because it seems too easy a bargain. The part of me that's still an ordinary girl is excited at the deal, and thrilled because I know the information that you've challenged me to provide. The girl in your story has my name… at least my first name. I found a copy of it, a battered, worn-out, well-thumbed copy. The cover had fallen off, but it was probably a rich brown, or maybe scarlet, as the color had bled through onto the outer pages. But I remember her name because I used to go by my first name, but haven't since… oh… I'm not sure when. Years, I suppose.

While she speaks, nearly forgetting that, after all, _she_ is supposed to be _asking_ the questions instead of wandering through an answer, the King seems poised to act. He hasn't shifted his position, but the burden of a long wait nearly over seems almost to roll off. He nearly doesn't breathe, so careful is he not to distract her, and so determined is he not to miss a single word.

Interviewer – As to who the girl in your story _is_, I couldn't actually say. Her name, however, in the book I found, was Sarah. I'm not sure if that qualifies as meeting the terms of this deal, Your Majesty... I have been wondering about your pendant, though. What purposes does it serve?

GK - Sadly, Ms. Williams, that is not enough of an answer for you to get _my_ full answer, seeing as a name is not truly a word of power in any sense unless you understand the truth and meaning behind it. But should something come to you, you are more than welcome to try again.

As he speaks, he slumps back in his chair ever so slightly.

GK - As for the pendant it serves two purposes. The first is to inform all citizens of the underground that I am their king. The second is to enhance my own natural power. It could do the same for you if you wore it.

This he says with a smirk, as an idea comes to his mind.

GK - But tell me, Ms. Williams, are you feeling okay? You seem a bit distracted. I'm not sure why but _there's such a sad look deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and closed, within your eyes._ Is there anything I can do to help?

Those certain words flow off his tongue, sparking the idea of song, denying the fact that he is only speaking them.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters differently here._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

Caught up in this moment of interaction, she speaks without thinking first, a wry and sad smile giving poignancy to her visage.

Interviewer – Why do I _know_ that you understand whatever truth and meaning might wait behind my name, Your Majesty? I will keep in mind about learning more and then possibly invoking your name, even if I will likely not learn your full name, as you seem to know mine. Honestly, though, I'd prefer you to continue calling me "Elizabeth" instead of by my last name. Anyway, a pendant instead of a crown… that does seem to make sense. After all, a crown could weigh heavy, cause headaches, and be easily dropped by any of your subjects. Goblin lore rarely describes them as being particularly deft.

By now, she sees that the goblin has flipped several pages in that notepad, and is still apparently drawing. The interviewer also catches a swift look of… something… on the King's face. Not exquisite pain, not bittersweet longing, but something closer to temporarily denied triumph. This, in the normal course of things, would make her wary, but she has left her "normal" perceptions behind.

Interviewer – As an ordinary mortal, my "natural power" is limited to skills and talents frequently found on the mundane plane, so I will forego wondering what effect the pendant could have on me.

As she discusses the pendant, it seems to catch the light more, and the King adjusts it slightly, almost as though it has increased in temperature.

Interviewer – I appreciate your concern, sir, for my well-being, and yes, I do feel as though I have a headache or something coming on, but I'll be fine, thank you. With your permission, I'll ask my next question then go get some aspirin from my bag while you consider your response.

At his slight gesture, a brief hand wave that isn't quite imperious, she continues.

Interviewer – Stories are told of a King who dances, in deep sadness, as though forever searching. The tales rarely attempt to explain the object of his quest. I know that you are that King. For whom do you search? I also know, you see, that you're looking for someone, not just something.

She carefully steps out of her chair, heading sideways, and then diagonally toward the wall opposite the mirror, and reaches for her bag. She does not see the King's expression as he is stunned by her query.

For a moment, the question catches him off guard. It is an easy answer, true enough, but the way to deliver it is far more complicated. To answer by saying that it is _she_ would be far too rash. He thinks for another moment before finding the words, the _right_ words, he needs in order to keep her spiraling closer to the truth, without giving her too much of a push.

GK – Oh my dear, fooled-hearted, Sarah. Tell me, for all that you know of this King, of me, have you read anything of his queen?

He pauses for a moment, just long enough for his words to sink in before he continues.

GK - You see, Sarah, I had found my queen long ago but the time was not right. Her concern for her younger half-brother blinded her to my offer; her time in my kingdom away from all things familiar made her long to return home, even to the wicked step mother she so despised.

He truly rues the fact that his elusive lady is not within mirror-view for him to see her reactions, but this is the one-two-uppercut, and he has to land the final blow while he can. He must simply have faith that it is not too much for her to absorb.

GK - After I lost her I went searching again and did manage to find her. But it was to no avail. When I found her it was as if something was missing. She had lost some part of herself, and now I am fighting to help her get it back.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

During the King's answer, entreating the interviewer's mind to open and restore those precious memories, neither King nor interviewer notices the goblin slipping through to follow the Lady to her purse. The clever and ever-loyal goblin sketches swiftly, and records the interviewer's facial expressions.

The interviewer reaches her bag and retrieves the aspirin just before the Goblin King starts his question. She manages to swallow a dose during his pause, but remains lost in thought as his words attempt to clear a path through the hedge that has separated part of her history from her own knowledge.

Her facial expression is a plea for him to continue… _keep looking for me; keep calling me by name; __**that**__ is my name… please help me come back; I don't know where I am; help me, Jareth_

As the King says "fighting to help her get it back," the interviewer returns to his view. He controls his relief and focuses his attention even more sharply on her. His gaze states his intention of never losing sight of her again, and so he sees everything on her face, in those familiar eyes. The "very clever light scheme" no longer matters. Whether his loyal goblin scribe fiddled with the knobs and switches, or the fact of the tears not quite released from the Lady's eyes fractured the shadows, or something else, Jareth can finally see _his_ Sarah on the other side of the mirror.

And she still doesn't know him.

Interviewer - *_a deep breath*_ Thank you for your consideration, Your Majesty. Yes, I have read some of this Queen. Oddly enough, out of the most ancient stories that are definitely about you, nearly all of them mention your Queen. Some call her Lady, or Champion, or use other titles, but there are no pictures, no descriptions of her. Enough legends have told of your appearance that generations have drawn you, but nobody has attempted to catch her likeness… or there are simply no surviving attempts. Now I wonder if you have chosen to preserve those pictures yourself.

Her head aches, threatening to split inside, and she wonders why pain-relievers don't work instantly. Her heart races, but in a wonderful way; it's a sensation that she would like to dwell on, but the situation renders that impossible. As she continues her response, she hears again his words echoing through her mind, as though seeking an opening.

Interviewer – For one who can re-order time, I would imagine that finding her initially at "the wrong time" would be… hmmm… _frustrating_ is probably the mildest reaction. Perhaps those basic facts about her own history are why I enjoyed finding that book; I'm sure that you know my family situation. My brother, actually my _half_-brother, is much younger than I, and I certainly used to characterize my step-mother in such an "unfair" way, if you'll forgive the use of that word.

She swallows a lump of emptiness in her throat, and takes another deep breath. She feels calmer inside, and hopes that the remedy is kicking in.

Interviewer – Knowing that you understand the value and necessity of undertaking a search in the right way, and using specific words, what advice could you offer me? I know that there's something I'm supposed to find or figure out in my own life; the search led me to spend just over a year investigating the legends around you and your realm, but now that we're talking, I don't know where to go next. Please help me, Jareth.

The undertones of her last sentence send ripples throughout all of arcane existence, as, for only a thin space of time, her eyes meet his in full recollection. The King gives this instant his full attention, and saddens as that moment of clarity departs from his Lady's eyes.

Jareth pauses for thought, lost in the agony of the moment that had just been lost, yet still searching for a way to push her closer and to bring her back: _If only I could hold her once more, touch her cheek, and tell her that everything is going to be alright. If only there was a way to bridge the gap between us and bring her back._

Then it hits him. While considering her words closely, he sees, at last, a true opening.

GK – There is a way I can help you find what it is you are looking for. I know where you will find the next piece of your puzzle. I know where you need to look next, and I alone can help you find it. So tell me, Sarah, do you truly wish for me to help like you say you do?

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

His Lady sees the look on the King's face that speaks eloquently of exquisite hope and pain, of despair denied, and of adversity nearly overcome, and her heart rejoices even as her mind spins. She hears the wishes that he does not utter. Rather, she _feels_ them within herself, and _wishes_, unuttered, that he could, too. Knowing that Jareth is in pain for a lost love, the interviewer wants to help him find his Lady even more than she wants his help in her own quest. That realization costs her; somehow she knows that she can't help the King if she stays focused on her own wants, on _her_ problems, and so she chooses. She chooses him.

That selfless choice shatters another lock that has bound her away, and reveals a barrier of which she is finally almost aware.

Interviewer – I… ummm… hmmm… I know that I can trust you, Your Majesty, and I know that you're telling me the truth. Not just because of the deal we made, but because I _know_ that it is Truth that you speak. I don't want you to help me at the expense of your own quest, though. How can I cause you additional pain by delaying your own search just to help with mine?

Jareth's plan having apparently failed, he relaxes in his chair a bit, content to listen to her words as she grows closer to herself, content to gaze into her eyes as hurdles fall out of her path and the true Sarah slowly returns.

And then he speaks in the most tender voice she or anyone has ever heard from him.

GK – What is lost that cannot be found? What is time but an endless story we write as we see it unfold? What is Love but two hearts that merge as one?

He pauses for effect to let these words sink in before he continues.

GK – I have already found my lost queen; I have known for some time where she was but she has been... asleep. All I can do now is wait for her to wake up, and welcome her back into my arms when she does. You are precious and unique, beautiful and wise, loving and kind. For all these reasons and more your quest _IS_ my quest. I will help you any way I can, and fear not, for just to be at your side walking you through this dream helps me to feel closer to my queen. The more I sit here with you, the more I feel certain that she will return to me, and for that you have this king's eternal gratitude.

His eyes show the truth of every word he speaks, but as he speaks the very last one, they shift; though he says _gratitude_ it is clear for all to see that the word he truly means is _love_.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

The little goblin wipes away a tear, smooth and furtive in her motions; she will not be responsible for the Lady missing what the King says.

The interviewer is surprised at how deeply the King's words resonate within her. Her headache gone, her heart singing, her mind uncertain, she accepts the full meaning of Jareth's words. She is not even fully aware that she does so.

She accepts the truth that he speaks, and she sees in his eyes that he will not lose anything by assisting her.

Interviewer – It is difficult to turn you down, Your Majesty, when you make it apparent that my quest will assist you in yours.

She smiles a little, shakes her head and sighs at herself.

Interviewer – You have such skill with words and speak truth so well, I am emboldened to ask a thirteenth question: will you ask me that question again, so that I may say "yes"?

Her eyes meet his; she has nearly broken free, and now both know the key's location. Lady, Queen, Sarah, all within, are ready to have done with being hidden. It is time to meet her King as herself, if only he will take that final step.

GK – I can do that and much, much, more. But for now...

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

He rises up from his throne and stands in front of the mirror, almost as if he is standing directly in front of her.

GK – Sarah, do you truly wish for me to help you find your way through the darkness to that which you so desperately seek?

She stands as well, her actions a response to his, an echo at full volume. No half-hearted mimicry, this! Her approach to the mirror takes slightly longer, as her steps slow despite her intention of movement. Whatever it is that binds Sarah away from herself, away from Jareth, is no match for this determination.

His internal smirk as he hears his Lady think _Do not defy me!_ to that which still attempts to contain her provides enough encouragement and strength that Sarah reaches out and touches the glass. Jareth can feel that touch on his own cheek, and knows that their triumph is at hand.

Interviewer – Yes.

Such a simple word, heard and spoken thousands of times every day with so little meaning behind it. Three simple letters, one tiny word, and yet on this day, in this moment, there could be no word more powerful. No sooner does her hand touch the glass then it begins to glow slightly. As she speaks that simple word it bursts into a blaze of golden light, causing her to draw back her hand to shield her eyes. She watches the glowing glass through her fingers for a moment before lowering her hand. The glass seems to pulse with ripples like those left in a pond after a pebble is dropped. The light, once blinding, now feels warm and calming. It feels like home.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here.  
_And no, this isn't quite the end of the interview. More to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

As she stands in the warmth of the golden light feeling safe and content, she can't help but wrap her arms up around her chest, letting her hands come to rest on what should have been her shoulders. Instead, her hands feel the soft leather of two gloved hands resting there. Hardly able to believe the events taking place she turns her attention back to the mirror where now she can see him, standing behind her with a welcoming smile.

GK – I promise that I will always be here beside you, for as long as it takes and even long after. You will never be alone. I swear I will help you find what you seek but know this...

* * *

_A/N: I apologize for the short. spike30's pause there in the GK dialog was too lovely for me to ignore. Besides, it was either this much now, or wait several more days without guarantee of anything longer. Look at it this way: the next installment will HAVE to be something really good! :D_

_Please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

The background in the mirror begins to shift, and now behind them in the mirror there is a great kingdom at the center of a long and winding maze. Jareth's voice seems harder and cold as he speaks, deceptively quiet, yet oddly it is as if these next words are directed not to her but to something inside her. Some _thing_ that now attempts to flee away, toward some measure of safety. Ah the futility of failed malice!

GK – Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here from the Castle Beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. _You have NO POWER._

Walls crumble, glass shatters, locks break, chains fall, and none of that compares to the release of the last of Sarah's withheld self. Somewhere, a power has been completely trounced, doomed to remain henceforth only a tale of some unwise creature who attempted to interfere with Fate.

* * *

_A/N: This portion was 2/3 written by spike30, 1/3 by me, and all edited by me. We're not quite done yet. Oh, and did I mention that there's going to be Epilogue-business? :)_

_Please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat (in many of the other chapters) belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

The rescued one relaxes against the rescuer as his hands slide down to hold her.

Sarah – Jareth, I am the girl in your story, for it is _our_ story. So tell me, what name would you wish for me to call you?

He turns her to face him. She turns in his arms. The King lowers his head to rest his forehead against hers. Her hands slide up to rest on either side of the pendant chain.

Jareth closes his eyes, soaking in the moment, and never wanting it to end. A smile spreads across his face – not some devilish smirk, or even a smile born of amusement – but a true and loving smile, the like of which has never been seen.

* * *

_A/N: This portion was 2/3 written by me, 1/3 by spike30. The interview is nearly concluded, but the story certainly isn't done yet._

_Please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to any of the authors. The goblin with the washcloth hat (in many of the other chapters) belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a collaboration with spike30 on deviantArt. I wrote the intro and for the Interviewer. He wrote for the Goblin King. Each of us wrote some of the in-between description / narration. I did some editing for smoothness.

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

He opens his eyes ever so slowly, and speaks in what is almost a whisper. Just one word.

Jareth – Husband.

He leans in slowly and for the first time truly embraces her. His arms wrapped tighter around her, he kisses her deeply with all the love he has held off until now. As they kiss, the world seems to spin around them; no sense of time or space, and nothing and no one to argue, just their love to guide the way.

After what seems an eternity, he finally breaks the kiss. He brushes a hand across her cheek as hordes of goblins, dwarves, fairies, chickens, and other creatures cheer and throw confetti into the air. The faithful goblin scribe is crying, using a sock long-missing from Sarah's drawer to wipe her eyes. The King and Queen are back in the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Jareth and Sarah are home.

* * *

_A/N: This portion was almost entirely by spike30. I tweaked the last paragraph only slightly for the characters. The interview is concluded, but the story certainly isn't done yet._

_Please see my profile for links to spike30 and hawthorne-cat._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!_

IMPORTANT: There is more to come. There's going to be a Prologue, a Cracked Ending, and Epilogues. So... stay tuned, and leave comments to encourage more posting!


	17. Cracked Ending

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Lee, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to me. The goblin with the washcloth hat belongs to / is hawthorne-cat.**

This is a "Cracked" ending inspired by various conversations with **selena-lenoir** on deviantArt, and dedicated to her, relating to the collaboration with spike30. I wrote this whole thing, so blame**selena-lenoir** for inspiring it

Please see A/N after for general info.

* * *

***This picks up at the end of chapter 9 here on fanfiction-dot-net***

_**CRACKED ENDING**_

The interviewer stares at the Goblin King. Despite the fact that the headache seems to be fading, or at least becoming less distracting, she thinks that she might be mis-hearing the deep, emotional tones that lace through all of his words.

She shakes her head in an attempt to get clear.

Interviewer – You are in such earnest in your own quest, _Jareth_, that I wouldn't dare distract you with my own problems. All I really need from you is some advice, since we seem to have veered away from the questions that I had hoped to cover in this conversation. You obviously believe that I'm somehow important to your own search. I gotta tell you, though. I'm not.

The interviewer allows a touch of pity to flavor her smile as she continues.

Interviewer – I went to school with a girl also named Sarah Elizabeth Williams, and we had fun tricking people who couldn't be bothered to figure out that we were different. I think she signed on to participate in a ten-year cross-cultural study of literary themes. Based out of… hmm… I don't even remember. Her perspective on myths and legends was that they were a story-telling tradition that got way out of hand, and the human belief in magic was a crutch that prevented further advancement. Or something like that. And she was planning her wedding, too.

With that parting shot, the interviewer gets out of the chair and gets closer to the mirror. The lights reveal her complete appearance to the Goblin King, and prove the truth of her words.

This is not _his_ Sarah. He has directed his focus on a false lead for thirteen months. This mortal woman's reactions have been a natural side effect of his magical efforts to restore memories that were never there. Any impressions that he had of his Lady were merely _wishful thinking_.

The Goblin King stands. He will not waste any further time in questioning this chit. Especially not since she was gazing at him with that flattering level of interest.

He bends, performing an elegant bow. The icy formality manages to chill this… this… _imposter_ just enough for her gaze to falter first.

GK – Well then, Ms. Williams, I thank you for your time. And I will grant you your remaining questions someday. Such a pity that you didn't specify _when_ I would answer them all. Have a good day.

And within less than a blink, he is gone. The mirror reflects only her known, mundane space. The little goblin is gone, too.

The Interviewer paces, then plops down back into her chair.

Interviewer – Well, it was a worth a try. At least I got to talk to him, and prove to myself that what Sarah was rambling about that one time she was sick was actually true. But there's no way I can actually use most of that in any of my stories. _*smiles*_ He _does_ still owe me some answers, and I'll look forward to asking for them.

* * *

_A/N: please see my profile for links to spike30, hawthorne-cat, and selena-lenoir._  
_As always, please comment and help me spot typos, etc. Reviews and comments are more than welcome!  
And for those of you who also read my stories on dA: Yes, I'm splitting the chapters somewhat differently here._

_Weren't happy with this? Don't worry... it didn't really happen. Take heart. I'll post the prologue at some point... and then we have epilogues._

_(Remember Skeep in Lixxle's "My Fine Feathered Friend"? "Epilogue!")_


	18. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to me.**

This is the Prologue to the Interview with spike30. READ THE INTERVIEW FIRST!

* * *

SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS! Read the interview first. SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

She didn't intend to forget. She _especially_ didn't mean to help any malevolent creature put her into a trap. It happened anyway, and this is how.

During the thirteen months immediately after her adventure Underground, Sarah Elizabeth Williams grew up, at least most of the way. She deliberately turned her back on her whining and selfish outlook on life, and let some other annoying characteristics fade away. She also deliberately took small steps toward her step-mother, medium ones toward her dad, and large ones toward Toby. Once they accepted that this wasn't a ploy for some self-serving end, Robert and Karen were thrilled at Sarah's maturity. They began meeting her halfway almost from her first changes. Toby was always willing to accept Sarah whole-heartedly.

Sarah's school friends noticed the changes, too. She stayed active in the drama club, and creative writing, and the debate team, but no longer had to be the center of attention. Her performances in all areas improved because she was beginning to appreciate nuance and the importance of using the _right words_.

Sarah also asked her family and school friends and sympathetic teachers to call her "Elizabeth" instead. Her friends thought it was just to be different, and her teachers shrugged and were grateful that this was the only evidence of typical teenaged angst or rebellion. Her family was curious, but agreed quickly enough. She never asked her Underground friends this favor.

However, her friends from the Adventure noticed the changes in her, too, just not right away. The time between her calls to them gradually increased. She had never called them daily or weekly, but usually two or three times a month. Then it was once or twice. By the time she graduated high school, she was calling them once every six or seven months, and only one of them each time.

What happened inside of her was this: Sarah kept pushing it all to the back of her mind. Not the lessons that she learned, but anything that she didn't quite understand or know how to accept. Like the attention from the Goblin King. _Especially_ anything to do with him.

At first, she had regular dreams about him, almost nightly dreams: about the two of them, together. Not just in the same place at the same time, but _together_ as in a _couple,_ but not in a high school dating context. They were walking in an exquisite garden, holding hands; they were sitting in his throne room, on side-by-side thrones; they were presiding over a judicial matter; they were having a huge argument; they were watching their firstborn child receive an Underground blessing; they were enjoying a quiet moment, curled up before a just-dying fire.

She couldn't face these images, these emotions, and she really didn't know _what_ to do with them. They started coming a day short of a fortnight after the Adventure, when she was still processing the entire experience. So she shelved it. All of her emotions and thoughts and memories and dreams and not-quite-admitted wishes related to the Goblin King. Each dream that arrived joined the first, remaining further and further away from her conscious attention.

She even imagined locking it all in a box, burying it deep within a lost garden, shut behind sealed bars that were then grown over with hedges. This process of distancing the dreams, thoughts, emotions, and all of the other uncontrollable memories took the better part of seven years.

And so she lost part of herself in trying to gain the time and space she needed to adjust.

Her last dream before the completion of this terrible wrench was a conversation with Jareth, and a challenge. She told him that she was leaving, and that he wouldn't be able to find her. He thought it was only an amusement, and admired her spirit. He told her that he was willing to play her game of "hide and seek," for as long as it would take.

Sarah's parting words, "Do whatever you want, Goblin King. I know that you never really cared about me, just what entertainment I could provide," raced through the arcane world at all levels, and condemned them both. The judgment against her was for willfully not seeing clearly; against him, that he didn't pay careful enough attention to what was really happening within his beloved.

A creature, a Being, with more ambition than wisdom, stepped in and took custody of those locked-away memories, of the rest of Sarah's identity, and was gone before Jareth could stop it.

The Goblin King vowed to find his Sarah, his Lady and Queen, and restore everything to her: her memories, her place with him, her power, and herself.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you read the rest of the interview before reading this installment. This is the Prologue to the interview "20 Questions for the Goblin King." I wrote this all myself. Typos, plot-holes, confusion... yup, they're all mine. Please help me spot 'em!_

_An epilogue will come! (cue Lixxle's Skeep "Epilogue! Fork! Kidneys!" from "My Fine Feathered Friend".)_

_Thanks to __**startraveller776**__ for reminding me that I can put the Prologue at the end, to save people from spoilers._


	19. Epilogue Version 1

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, theme, dialog, etc from "Labyrinth", it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc, and does not belong to me.**

This is ONE VERSION of an epilogue to the Interview with spike30. I wrote it alone. READ THE INTERVIEW FIRST!

* * *

Alternate Epilogue

The Goblin Kingdom became one of the more stable elements Underground. King and Queen actively pursued and overcame threats to their subjects and lands, leaving all with nefarious intent seeking targets elsewhere.

For the Being that entrapped Sarah had surpassed the other miscreants in ability, skill, derring-do, audacity, knowledge and depth of arcane fundamentals. In overcoming the hold that Being had on Sarah's memory and self, Jareth and Sarah had together completely destroyed a major evil.

The High Court worked with the Goblin Monarchs to ensure that Sarah was fully restored, and enacted a variety of wards about her, them, and their kingdom.

And things never settled into any actual monotony for Jareth and Sarah, for their goblin subjects were prone to leap before looking, to waking sleeping dogs, to drinking _goblin ale_. Their other subjects had long since learned to take it all in stride.

And Sarah held the remainder of promised questions, waiting to use them.

And Jareth didn't remind her of the remainder of the promised questions, as he didn't like the thought of having to answer _fully_ any of the difficult questions he knew that Sarah could so easily ask.

The expectation of their first child, about five years after Sarah's return, prompted the first of those, fortunately while the royal couple was in their private, dwarf-tended garden. Sarah elicited the information from Jareth that yes, he would prefer to have a son as a first-born, but that it was due to politics Underground. A male heir was imbued with additional Awareness from birth, which aided in the protection of his lands.

Truly, it was nearly a shock to Jareth, that Sarah remembered those unused questions. Not that he would have wanted her to forget their interview, just that those queries had the potential to make his life more difficult. Further, he'd have hoped that her memory would focus on his rescue of her, instead of the setting itself.

Until Sarah used a second of the remaining questions shortly thereafter, when they were discussing names for the child. Such a quaint Aboveground custom! Jareth had to explain to his wife why most of her suggestions were completely unsuitable for any of their children. The meanings behind many human names couldn't withstand arcane scrutiny. Thus Sarah was prompted to ask about her own name and what it meant. And Jareth found a loophole: his honest answer that he would prefer not to go into detail because he did not want to hurt her seemed to be accepted. Instead, she released him from that question in exchange for a different one. Jareth had to explain the policy of Official Names of Royals, and had to teach her how to say her High Court-recognized name.

Possibly Jareth kept a parchment in his study, counting off the remainder. Sixteen down, four to go.

Possibly Sarah kept a record as well. Four more questions with a complete answer guaranteed.

Husband and wife each planned the best use of them, or ways to change that quantity, and enjoyed the thought of the bantering involved.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you read the rest of the interview before reading this installment. This is ONE VERSION of an epilogue to the interview "20 Questions for the Goblin King." I wrote this all myself. Typos, plot-holes, confusion... yup, they're all mine. Please help me spot 'em!_

_There will, eventually, be a second version, written with spike30 again._


End file.
